A lost love Radu and Michelle fanfic
by Subspeciesfangirl77
Summary: Can Michelle Morgan learn to love her master Radu Vladislas and forgive him for all cruel things he did to her or will this tragic love finally end in bloodshed?
1. Chapter 1

Radu looked down at his fledgeling in his arms he loved her dear god how he loved her, he had killed his entire family for her, and her reaction was hate! pure hate for him but he did not care about her incesant whining for stephan his bastard brother, he would teach her more and more about their kind, from books charts, and by his eternal suffering heart he would make her understand what being a true undead vampire would be like, radu carried michelle down to their resting place, for the sun was just about to rise, he placed her down on the cold slab, he took a good look at his love, she was still beautiful for having been dead for 10 days her body like his was cold to the touch, her eyes when opened were black as the night, and yet she still cared for him stephan. oh why had he been so foolish, he had bitten her, turned her into the undead and yet stepahn and bit her too, if only she could find it in her heart to loved him. radu. was their ever a chance for her to love him possibly. he had pledged his love to her all those days ago before the sun was about to rise and she had betrayed him many times, radu used his hand to give a swift brush of hair out of her face, before lying beside her holding her hand, "i will love you forever michelle!" he said "no time will pass i will follow you forever my love, just you wait" and with a mall glimpse of her he placed his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

Michelle awoke at sunset, feeling and nowing her surrounding castle vladislas again, her instincts were strong and powerful she a new fullblooded vampire fledgling would know what to expect she glaced at her side radu was not their, she sighed heavely, "perhaps i should get some blood she thought to herself: nowing radu was somewhere in the castle or out hunting, she liked it when radu was out on his own it gave her time to plan and think of a way to escape from the castle, but now she could not escape or even have her freedom anymore it all happend all those days ago, when she and her friends came to the castle to explore it, not nowing that their were vampires occupying it. they had come into a trap of radu valdislas the head vampire of the castle, now she was one a vampire to radu vladislas she now was learning to understand about radu and stop all the pain she was inflicting on him, he wanted her love and acceptance and she had betrayed him hurt him and gave him hell yes he was terrifying but now she would understand him. she still feared him but now she would learn about him, if she had to live with radu she could try to understand him. this was her promise she would learn.


	2. Chapter 2

A lost love part 2

Radu and Michelle fanfiction

Michelle looked around the castle for a long time passing each corridor as she did she saw the many rooms, that held a bed, dresser, paintings, and tapestry, that must have been many centuries old. She did not know, Michelle sighed deeply she missed her home, her family, her sister was dead now, and it was all her fault, from the moment she had stepped on that plane and came to Transylvania, she had signed away her life, her lover, her freedom. She shook her head trying to get old memories out, moving away from the door she left and headed for the throne room, radu was not there, out hunting, she thought her stomach growled as well wasting no time Michelle used her powers and shifted to the side of the castle the full moon was bright on this night, as she looked out of the battlements, to the ground below more memories flashed back, Lillian Mara, Stephan. She quickly stepped out of her memories are her stomach growled louder this time. Michelle used her senses and took off into a shadowy flight. She passed the valley and into town, and flew down, she shadowed out, to the cemetery, she heard a scream, radu she thought and went to him, it was in an alleyway, radu was not the kind of vampire that would let prey get away, Michelle approached the figure in the shadows, radu looked up seeing her, "fledgling come and feed." He said she came over she grabbed the wrist of the female radu had bit blood pursed from his lips. Her inch long fangs extended and she digged in. it was repulsive and necessary for survival. Radu looked at her as she fed, he loved her so, she was defiant to him his everything he had given her, radu would never give up to win her love. He knew he was a monster it was true, but he had a heart of suffering and pain, he hated being alone, it had always scared him even as a child, but now he had a fledgling someone he would give his love to since he killed his bloodline, his family for her. Michelle now full dropped the wrist of the woman and stared at radu, in many ways he was scary but in others he was pained with love and tretchery. He dropped the dead prey, taking Michelle's hand pulling her to him holding her close to him. "You are the only one I love Michelle" radu said. "Our lives have only begun, yet you still morn for Stephan? I have given you an amazing gift, immortality why Michelle do you morn for my brother he is dead now ashes!" deep in her heart Michelle knew it was true, she had to let Stephan go, she had to find her own way in immortality" radu shed a single tear, all he knew now was more lives to take, each night, a new adventure with Michelle yet why did he ace so for her. Was this love? Human love? " radu, what can I say to you! I'm sorry so sorry for all that I have done to you, I never meant to hurt you." She said wrapped her arms around him.

He released her, looking into her eyes "you won't try to betray me again?" he said "no." was her reply with that radu and Michelle took hands quickly rushing out of the alleyway, before anyone saw him. " let's go home fledgling" he said taking her hand once again

"Yes" was her reply " home." Radu shadowed both of them back to Castle Vladislas, both of them got back in good timing, in the castle radu went over to the throne and picked up a book he had been reading the night before. Michelle stood right by him.

For the first time Michelle Morgan, was not afraid, she was strong, brave and clever as her master radu vladislas was a cruel hunter, a dark vampire with a tortured heart.

They would learn to love, she was stopping the hate and pain, learning to forgive eternity would be a long time and she was frightened of it, but with radu she would face it.

Forever.

End.


End file.
